


Needy.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [48]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Caring, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Needy Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Sex, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 2, Vaginal Sex, loving smut, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "a smut chapter where the reader and Bellamy have been together for a while (starting from when Bell was a guard). So it's been a rough day so Bell is a bit attention-seeking and he ends up leading you into his tent. And heavy making out turns into loving smut, so on so forth. But when it's over he's saying how much he liked it and that loves you."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 16





	Needy.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** me rn 🥺👉🏻👈🏻🥺 Hope you'll enjoy it <3

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It had been a long day, having left the camp early in the morning for a hunting trip before I was stuck with patrol all day. I had left Y/N sleeping in our bed, being as careful as I could not to wake her up, kissing the top of her head and allowing my eyes to marvel at her for a second before pulling the covers over her naked skin and exiting the room. God, I loved her so much; I hoped she knew. We had gone through so much together since we first met in the Ark, thinking I was on the verge of losing her when they discovered my sister, when we came back to Earth and the Grounders were picking us one by one, when she disappeared from my view for longer than necessary, putting myself in the worst-case scenario for Earth was a dangerous place... But we had survived it all, together; she had developed a thick skin and a survivor instinct unmatched even by me and I was so proud of her.

Once I finally finished my duties for the day and left my weapons back in the armory, except for the gun I always carried with me, I took a deep breath, looking around, trying to find Y/N not really knowing exactly where she'd be now. 

\- "Bellamy!" -I turned my head towards the voice, seeing Harper waving her hand in the air motioning me to join her- "Y/N will be here in a minute."

I smiled as I heard her name, walking up to her, allowing her to guide me back to where she had previously been sat next to the fire with Monty and a couple of other people. I glanced around us, hoping Y/N wouldn't take long, trying to pay attention to their conversation to be able to participate when I heard her laughter, turning around and watching her walking towards us with Raven. She looked so ethereal as the flames reflected on her face, her eyes soon setting on mine, her laughter being taken over by a grin and my name falling from her lips like we hadn't seen each other in months.

\- "Come here."

I offered her my hand, prompting her to move between my legs and sit with her back to my chest on the ground, not wasting another second to wrap my arms around her, her head moving to the side, our lips finally meeting after so long.

\- "You both are so disgusting." -Raven rolled her eyes as she sat next to Monty.

\- "I haven't seen him since last night, let me live." -Y/N was quick to retort, a playful tone to her words as her fingers interlaced with mine- "We just kissed."

Laughter erupted from everyone's chest around us, both of us joining them and falling back into easy conversation. Well, they did; I was too busy just enjoying being with Y/N after the long day, caressing her skin and kissing her neck from time to time.

\- "Wanna go?"

She turned to look at me as the conversation faded to the background, knowing eyes looking into mine before I nodded. She was quick to stand up, excusing us both and offering me her hands to stand up, moving my arm over her shoulders and pulling her to me as we moved back to our room.

\- "I miss you." -I kissed her temple- "Jus being with you, you know?"

\- "I know."-she smiled, looking up at me- "You need a day off."

\- "Soon."

As soon as we were inside, I took off my boots and my jacket, falling on the bed as I heard Y/N chuckling lightly, moving to the bathroom, hearing the water from the sink running after a couple of minutes. 

I rose from the bed, watching through the open door, standing just in her pants and bra; I took off my shirt, throwing it with the rest of our dirty clothes and moved to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her torso and resting my chin on her shoulder, watching her through the mirror as she patted her face dry. She met my gaze, leaving the towel down and moving her hands to my arms, a smile finding way onto her lips.

\- "Hi, there."

\- "Hi."

I moved back just enough for my lips to caress her skin, kissing her shoulder as she ran her fingertips over my forearms. She rested her head back against my shoulder, allowing me control of this moment, moving my lips carefully, light like a feather over her skin, up her neck, kissing every part of her withing my reach; she hummed in approval as I got to her earlobe, spinning her around, planting my hands on her waist as her own landed on my chest, smiling as I waited for her to open her eyes, looking into mine with so much love, I felt my knees weak.

\- "Rough day?"

I nodded, a tender smile on her lips, her hand running up my chest to the back of my neck, gently pulling me down towards her, her lips sliding over mine delicately, breathing her in as she moved back to breathe, small pecks making my lips feel on fire. I moved my hands slowly down her back, unable not to squeeze her ass, taking in her pleased whine with an open mouth before I grabbed her thighs, making her jump and wrap her legs around my waist. I took two seconds to move into our bedroom, sitting on the bed with her straddling my lap, having her as close to me as I could, our lips barely moving away from each other's unless strictly necessary. I caressed her back, feeling her shiver under my touch, her teeth trapping my lower lip, pulling gently on it before she let go, eyes meeting mine full of passion. She was so good to me.

I moved my hand to the back of her neck, pressing her against me, laying on the bed with her over me, her hands at the sides of my head as she moved her lips down my jaw. I let out a low moan as she nibbled on the nape of my neck, tightly wrapping my arms around her, forcing her completely over me with just enough space for her lips to move wherever she pleased. I stroke her hair as she kissed my face, soft pecks on my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, smiling as she kissed the corner of my mouth. She planted a wet one on the side of my neck, blowing on it, feeling a shiver running down my spine.

\- "Feeling better?"

I met her eyes as she moved back, nodding and raising my hand to move the hair threatening to fall over her face to the side, allowing my fingertips to caress her cheek and then her neck, down her shoulder.

\- "I love you."

She giggled softly, running her fingers through my hair a second before her lips were over mine again, a little needier this time on her part, almost matching how I felt. I opened my mouth allowing her to move her tongue inside to play with mine, managing to carefully roll us over to be on top of her, her legs quickly wrapping around my waist and pulling me down as if she feared I'd leave. But where would I go that'd be better than being in her arms?

\- "Thank you." -I kissed her throat- "For making me feel better."

\- "I love you." -she smiled, moving her hands up my arms and down my back- "What do you want to do?"

\- "I want to keep going."

\- "Great." -she chuckled, raising her head to ghost my lips- "I do too."

I smiled against her lips, crashing them with mine as she moved back on the bed, her nails gently running over my back as I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs. She forced me closer to her so I rolled my hips over hers, drinking in her pleased cry before I moved my mouth down her neck, biting gently, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against mine.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I knew the past couple of days had been hard for Bellamy, barely seeing much of him during the day and seeing him come back home ready to flop on the bed and fall asleep. I loved him and I knew he wanted to protect everyone but he was forgetting to take care of himself so, once I sat with him that night in his arms, finally having finished his shift at a decent hour, it didn't' surprise me when he simply stood there, calm and quiet: I knew he didn't mind staying out with me and our friends but I also knew he'd rather get to our room so that's what we did.

I thought we'd go straight to cuddling in bed but, once he stood behind me and started kissing my skin, I knew exactly what he wanted. Making out with him was always so hot but this time it had also been loving and gentle, letting me set the pace. And now, there I was, lying underneath the man I loved like the world around us had faded into nothing.

I knew he wanted to make love to me, to make me feel good and loved but tonight was about him, about getting him to relax and enjoy himself for once so I forced him on his back, sitting on his lap as his hands set on my thighs. I took off my bra, throwing it behind us, watching his eyes grow with desire, moving my hands to the waistband of his pants, undoing them.

\- "I'm going to need you naked, Blake."

I chuckled, lowering down to catch his lips with mine, allowing him full control of the kiss before I stood up, taking off the rest of my clothes as he did the same, pulling me back to him, standing in between his legs as he sat up, kissing my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair, closing my eyes for a second, allowing my body to feel every bit of his skin against mine, his lips moving down to my hip before bitting me there lightly. I pulled his chin up, lowering just enough to peck his lips before making him lay on the bed completely, crawling over him, straddling his hips, feeling his hardening erection against my core as he trapped me in his arms. His lips were home to mine; his body was my own's home. I nibbled on his earlobe as he squeezed my ass, making my heat rub against his dick and gaining a quiet whine from me, chuckling against my shoulder before kissing my skin.

\- "Just because you want this to be about me," -he rolled us, making me stay on my back, his mouth on my skin, moving down my chest- "doesn't mean I'm not going to make you enjoy it too."

\- "I always enjoy it." -I pulled his chin up to get him to keep his face above mine- "Especially when you are so needy."

\- "I'm needy?" -he chuckled as his eyes bore into mine.

\- "Yes." -I nodded, seeing the teasing smirk taking over his features.

\- "Let me refresh your memory, love."

He caught my lower lip in between his teeth, his hand touching down my body, exactly where I wanted him most; I wrapped my arms around his neck to make our kiss deeper, his thumb rubbing against my clit slowly, delicately...

\- "Come on, Y/N, let me hear you." -he kissed my throat, pulling a bit on my clit before pressing his finger against it, rubbing it a bit harder this time- "I need to hear your pretty voice, baby."

I didn't fight it, whining in pleasure as he touched me so good, so gentle, so loving, his mouth again on mine, deeper and more passionate kisses the longer he played with me, arching my back, my nipples rubbing against his chest forcing a shiver down my spine.

\- "I need to feel you."

The way in which he was playing along with the needy narrative didn't go unnoticed, moving his palm over my heat before circling my entrance, inserting two fingers and touching me like he knew he should, making me become a sweaty mess underneath him as he kept pleasing me, his lips never far from mine, allowing me to moan against his skin, greedily taking in his own moan as I found his dick with my hand, pumping him, his open mouth just above mine.

\- "Now I need you to let me love you."

He allowed me to take control, his hand on my neck as his tongue played with mine, rolling us over, kissing him deep and rubbing myself over his dick, watching his reaction, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he squeezed my ass.

\- "Y/N..." -his voice was shaky.

\- "I know, Bell..." -I sat up- "I know."

I rose on my knees, taking his dick in my hands, biting my lower lip at the anticipation, his eyes shut hard as he breathed through parted lips, pride filling my chest at how good I made him feel. I moved his tip through my lips, finding my entrance and slowly taking him in.

\- "Tell me what you want." -I rested my hands on his chest- "This is for you."

\- "I want you." -he opened his eyes, moving his hands to my thighs, loving smile on his lips.

\- "You're not going to make me cry in the middle of this, right?" -I lowered down to catch his lips with mine, smiling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me.

\- "No." -he whispered against my mouth as I rested my forehead over his- "But I wouldn't mind making you scream my name."

\- "I can do that."

He chuckled, freeing me to sit back up, starting to move like I knew he enjoyed most: deep movements, going up and sitting back down to take him all in, feeling his tip hit me deep inside. I moved my hand behind me, using it to play with his balls, smiling to myself as he clenched his fists, his hands soon moving to my hips, forcing me down closer. I let my head fall back as he started thrusting up against me as I came down on him, having to let go of his balls to rest my hands on his chest the harder he started to move.

\- "Fuck, Y/N."

He forced me down closer to his chest, bouncing on my knees and arching my back as he used his fingers on my clit; I was so close, hearing the dirty, wet sounds coming from his dick sliding in and out of me, hitting me so good, trying to keep my movements steady as I moaned.

\- "You're so good, Bell, fuck."

I sat up, his hands on my thighs as I rode him a bit faster, using now my own fingers to please myself, knowing he was enjoying the view; I was so close but I wanted him to get there first. As if he could read my mind, he forced me up and on the bed, positioning himself above me and thrusting inside me again, allowing me to wrap my legs and arms around him, his mouth on my neck as I ran my nails down his back. Quiet "I love you's" whispered against my neck.

\- "Y/N..."

My name dropped from his lips as a low moan so I moved my hands to his ass, squeezing and forcing him deeper into me, soon feeling his dick pulsating inside me, his back muscles contracting as he bit my shoulder. But he didn't stop there, moving his hips back and thrusting inside me a couple more times to get me to finish, his thumb on my clit and his wet lips on my neck and I was done for, forcing his chest lower against mine, not allowing him to move back as I felt my orgasm washing over me, moaning his name, feeling his low chuckle against my neck.

\- "Good girl." -he moved his head back as I felt my body on fire.

\- "You needed me to scream." -I spoke as clear as I could as I regained my breath- "So I did."

\- "I adore you." -he pulled out, rolling us over and wrapping his arms around me, feeling his ragged heartbeat against my chest- "I loved this."

\- "I'm great at pleasing you, what can I say?"

I chuckled, seeing him shaking his head, pretending to be annoyed but failing as the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. I managed to move up his body to kiss him lazily, then moving to lay on my back, feeling his hand moving to find my own, interlacing his fingers with mine.

\- "I'd do anything for you." -I moved my head to meet his gaze- "Anything."

\- "Bell..."

\- "You're everything to me, Y/N." -his free hand moved to my face, caressing my cheek as he kissed my upper arm.

\- "Don't make me cry."

\- "I just want to make sure you know."

\- "Come here."

I chuckled, pulling him closer to me, kissing him gently before he rested his head on the crook of my neck, his body leaning against mine as he wrapped his arms around me, his legs tangled with mine as I moved my fingers down his back. Everything about this moment felt so right, pulling his chin up to peck his lips again, watching the sleepy, content and satisfied look in his eyes as we broke apart, smiling before kissing his forehead.

\- "I love you, Y/N." -he squeezed me in his arms- "Never forget that."

\- "I know. I love you too." -I smiled looking at the ceiling, overflowed with happiness and love- "Now get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **🌸 Hope you enjoyed it! Have a peaceful day! 🌸**  
> 


End file.
